leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:C9 Teemur/Paige, the Phoenix Guardian
Paige, the Phoenix Guardian is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Paige's resource is ash. She has a maximum of 150 ash. Using abilities fill the ash bar. Paige's basic attacks apply Growing Flame stacks to the enemies, with a maximum of 4 stacks. After reaching max stacks, the Growing Flame erupts, dealing 15 (10 level) and marking the enemy as Burned for 4 seconds. This effect grants her bonus attack speed and 2 Ash generation per attack against the Burned target. This effect can occur on a target once every 5 seconds. At 150 ash she can cast her ultimate. ---- When Paige dies, she unleashes the phoenix on the place she died. The phoenix is invulnerable and untargetable, and is able to move through terrain and give vision for the team for the duration of Paige's death timer. When her death timer expires, she respawns on the phoenix's place. This passive occurs only when Paige's death timer is longer than 15 seconds. This Passive has 100 seconds cooldown. }} Enhances an arrow with Phoenix fire, firing it in the targeted direction. It stops on the first target hit, dealing equal to 50% of Paige's AD, the target for 25% decaying over the duration, applying and dealing per second. All of these effects last for 4 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = Fills 5 Ash |costtype = |range = 850 }} Throws a ball of Phoenix fire in a target circle area. It splashes on the ground, everyone hit for 1.25 seconds. The mass ignites the enemies for damage equal to a percentage of the enemies' max health as by 0.25 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = Fills 15 Ash |costtype = |range = | }} }} The Phoenix opens his wings and prepares to fly for 1 second. After the preparation they fly in the direction of the cursor. Enemies that they pass through are dealt per second for 3 seconds. If Paige gets hit while the Phoenix is preparing to fly, the Phoenix will leave her and grant her 20% bonus movement speed, while he flies to the enemy who hit her, striking them for heavy . |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = Fills 5 Ash |costtype = |range = 550 }} Paige breaks the Phoenix Egg and unleashes the Phoenix. The Phoenix flies in a direction with huge range dealing . At the end of the range or if reactivated the phoenix will start fighting around Paige for 10 seconds. It has double Paige's , same attack speed as hers, and a percentage of her . The Phoenix has no and and cannot be controlled, the Phoenix prioritizes attacking champions, especially those which Paige is attacking. |leveling = |cooldown = 0 |cost = 150 |costtype = Ash |range = 2500 }} Lore Rise of the Phoenix= "This way" a young boy called John shouted. "I found a path". John's friend Jullian quickly came back to John. They went into the path. They realized that it was an unusual one. Since they were lost, they hoped that that is the way out. They walked inside, and the path disappeared. They weren't very happy with what they saw. A desert, nothing else around them. "Where are we?" they asked themselves while walking further into the desert. After hours of walking, they got exhausted. The lack of water exhausted them even more. They thought it was their end. They didn't have much of a choice but to lay on the dry sand, hoping to survive so they can hopefully find a way out the next day. When they woke up, they could barely feel themselves. They could barely walk on their feet. They heared a woman screaming in pain, and it seemed that she was near. "This scares me even more than the fact that we are in a desert." said Jullian They found the woman and they started running towards her. A sudden explosion pushed them on the ground. Exhausted enough, they barely survived. When they opened their eyes they saw a pale woman burning in fire. The explosion came from the phoenix egg that the woman was holding. "Who are you?" the boys asked her. "I am the Phoenix Guardian" said Paige. "How did you get there?" "I protect the people from the Phoenix. I had to hide this egg from people, because it's too dangerous for them. The Phoenix can come out and burn them alive. But there was a war in our land, and people started dying. I told them to retreat from the land, and stood in front of an army of enemies. I unleashed the Phoenix, and the explosion killed everybody, except me, instead blew me away to this desert, and if the Phoenix didn't save me, I'd be dead now. Now the Phoenix is free and I have no control of him. I need to find him and put him back into the egg." "There's no going out of here, so we are willing to help!" said the boys. "I know the way out, but I will really need your help to catch the Phoenix first, because he can burn the whole world. He's still in the desert! I can feel it!" said the guardian. The boys got their hope back. The guardian started moving and the boys followed her. Paige saw the Phoenix, who wasn't far, and started running towards it. Then she stopped, looked back and realized that the boys were extremely exhausted, and they could move no longer. She gave them the egg, and told them to stay there. "Stay here and wait for me! If we don't put the Phoenix back in the egg, the world will be destroyed. The Phoenix feels pain, even if he is immortal. I'll try to take him down, and then you'll have to throw the egg at him! Don't be scared, you'll make it out alive!" Paige started channeling her powers, whole in fire, she flew in the air. She risked her life to save the world from the Phoenix. She barely fired a few arrows at him bringing him down. Paige and the Phoenix both lost their energy, and fell on the ground. "Now!" said the boys while throwing the egg at the Phoenix. The Phoenix got back into the egg, but the boys saw Paige dead on the ground. "It's over, we lost her." said Jullian. The egg started shaking, and the scared boys were watching it hopeless for life. The Phoenix got out of the egg and saw Paige lying on the ground. He then unleashed his full power, giving Paige the energy she needed to be alive. The power linked Paige and the Phoenix together. She gained control of the Phoenix, and she put him in the egg again. "Until another egg explosion, I'll have control of him. Now let me take you home, and thanks for the help!" said the guardian. The boys thanked Paige for bringing them back home. "Goodbye guardian!" they said "And thank you for saving us from the desert!" "My pleasure" said the guardian "I am always here to help good people, and now I'm even stronger than before. When you saved the Phoenix, and he saved me, I felt more powerful than ever. I realized that I'm immortal too. You saved my life and your lives, and I am very thankful that you gave up the fear to save the world from being burn. Goodbye!" Paige disappeared in the sky. |-| Short Bio= Paige is a guardian of the Phoenix. The Phoenix lives in an egg, which Paige has. Paige can explode the egg whenever she wants to unleash the Phoenix, but she only does it when it's necessary. She tries to keep the egg away from people, because it's dangerous for them. If the Phoenix is unleashed, the world is in danger. He destroys everything in his path and if left long enough, he can destroy the world. Quotes Upon Selection : "Those who try to fight us, become dust." Movement : "The egg is ready. I just need the right moment." "Our land must be protected." "Ignited steps" "Leading the way!" "We must be prepared" "A guardian should never let their people suffer" "War will just get the world burned" "The Phoenix is ruthless." Taunt : "Playing with fire might get you burned, playing with the Phoenix will turn you into ashes. "Whole armies are nothing for us, but they are making me risk the world." Joke : "Fire can be dangerous." burns herself and starts running around and screaming. Dance : "Starts waving with her hands pretending that she's flying and starts moving left and right while spinning." Upon Casting Q : "Burning Breath!" "Ignite the enemies!" "Burn to ashes!" When they start flying with E : "Woo-hoo!" "On a ride!" "Bring me with you!" When the E dash gets interrupted : "Get him Phoenix!" "You got him!" "Burn 'em up!" Upon Casting R : "Phoenix Unleash !" "The time has come !" "Burn a path!" "Rise!" "The egg breaks!" is no longer increased by of the current ash that Paige has. -'New Effect :' Paige's basic attacks apply Growing Flame stacks to the enemies, with a maximum of 4 stacks. After reaching max stacks, the Growing Flame erupts, dealing 15 (10 level) and marking the enemy as Burned. This effect grants her bonus attack speed and 2 Ash generation per attack against the Burned target. This effect can occur on a target once every 5 seconds. -'Take My Place' passive now only occurs when her death timer is longer than 15 seconds. Cooldown halved. Q : Burning Breath - renamed to - Q : Burning Arrow -Description changed slightly. AD ratio reduced from 20% to 15%. The burn DoT now deals . W - Phoenix Egg - renamed to - W - Mass of Phoenix Fire -'Reworked :' Now fires a mass instead of the egg and deals the % hp damage and roots the targets. -'REMOVED :' Casting Flame Flight while the Phoenix is striking the rooted targets no longer causes the Phoenix to give up on the damage and fly back to Paige to complete Flame Flight. -'REMOVED :' When the Phoenix is unleashed, the egg only explodes and , the Phoenix doesn't hit the champions. (Because the Phoenix doesn't participate in this ability anymore). -'REMOVED :' No longer gives attack speed buff. -'REMOVED :' No longer deals 50% of Paige's AD as damage. Percentage hp damage increased from 5.5 / 7 / 8.5 / 10 / 11.5% to 6.5 / 8.5 / 10 / 11.5 / 13%. R : Unleash the Phoenix -The Phoenix now breaks out of the egg and flies into a targeted are dealing damage to the enemies hit. Now has the same attack speed as Paige. Version 8 : W : Phoenix Egg -Now the Phoenix hits all the rooted champions, instead of the one with most hp. Percent Paige's AD damage reduced to 50% from 70%. -Now fills 5''' ash per unit hit instead of '''10 on cast. -Casting E : Flame Flight while the Phoenix is striking the rooted targets now causes the Phoenix to give up on the damage and fly back to Paige to complete E : Flame Flight. E : Flame Flight -'W : Phoenix Egg' can't be cast while channeling this ability, nor when flying. Version 7 : Q : Burning Breath - AD ratio increased from 10% to 20% - Initial damage is now equal to 50% of Paige's AD, instead of the current ash she has. Version 6 : General -AD per level reduced to 2''' from '''3. P : Phoenixfire Ash - After casting the ultimate, she cannot gain Ash for 25 seconds reduced from 30. - Paige now starts gaining ash per second, and when using abilities after the 1:40 minute mark. Q : Burning Breath - Initial damage is now equal to the current ash that Paige has. Also AD ratio reduced from 15% to 10%, and DoT adjusted from 30/35/40/45/50 to 20/30/40/50/60. W : Phoenix Egg - Phoenix now prioritizes a champion with the most hp of the ones rooted with this ability for the % hp damage. Version 5 : General - HP increased from 496 to 510. - AD increased from 54 to 56. - Attack Range increased from 525 to 550. P : Phoenixfire Ash - After casting the ultimate, she cannot gain Ash for 30 seconds reduced from 35. - Take My Place now has 200 cooldown. Q : Burning Breath - Initial damage reduced for 100% of Paige's AD to 75%, and DoT AD ratio reduced from 20% AD to 15% AD. Slow also reduced to 25% from 30% and range is increased from 835 to 850. W : Phoenix Egg - Radius reduced from 250 to 150, mentioned that the % HP damage is physical, and cast range increased from 850 to 1000. Root duration increased to 1.25 seconds from 1.2. E : Flame Flight - Mentioned that they both fly towards the cursor's direction, not only the Phoenix. - Phoenix damage AD ratio reduced from 125% AD to 110% AD. R : Unleash the Phoenix - Damage reduced from 200/350/500 to 175/310/450 and Phoenix damage increased from 35/45/55% AD to 50/60/70% AD. Mentiones that the Phoenix has 85% of Paige's attack speed. Version 4 : W : Phoenix Egg - Now roots instead of stunning. Version 3 : R : Unleash the Phoenix - Description now mentions that the Phoenix has no armor and magic resist and cannot be controlled, the Phoenix prioritizes champions, especially those which Paige is attacking. - Her W : Phoenix Egg only explodes when the Phoenix is unleashed, and her E : Flame Flight gives her 20% move speed and empowers the Phoenix's next attack. Version 2 : P : Phoenixfire Ash - After casting the ultimate, she cannot gain Ash for 35 seconds increased from 30. E : Flame Flight - New Effect : The Phoenix opens his wings and prepares to fly for 1 second. After the preparation he flies in the direction of the cursor. - Now the Phoenix leaves Paige, strikes for damage and gives her move speed only if she gets hit during the Phoenix's preparation. W : Phoenix Egg - Range Increased from 750 to 850. }}